Liechtenstein and her Big Brother
by Panda Dumpling
Summary: Fluff, I guess. One-shots Requests are open too, if ya want. This isn't shipping guyyyyys it's sibling fluff (like ew). CIAO * * *
1. Liechtenstein attempts breakfast

**CIAO. I'm giving you fluff to heal your brains from the first fanfic~ (UEHAUEAHAUAHEUAHEUAHUEHAUAHEUAHEUAHU) Oh, yesterday, Fluffy and I ate milk soup~ It's a ****Tomatonian**** delicacy, made from milk only. **

**It's milk in a bowl. SUGOI~ **

**So anyways, thank you guys for everything! If you want me to write something in particular, feel free to ask (NO LEMONS THOUGH, LIKE EW) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia (WHYYYY) or any countries mentioned.**

**Or cheese. **

Liechtenstein slowly opened her large, turquoise eyes and blinked sleepily. Then she grinned and jumped out of her bed, fully awake. Today was the day she would do something really nice for her big brother! It was the least she could do, after all, he had taken care of her since that miserable day in the rain. She really thought she was a goner, but there Switzerland was. He was like a knight, who saves the princess from peril.

So she decided she would make him breakfast. She tiptoed down the stairs of the house so she wouldn't wake her brother, and slipped into the kitchen. What was part of a good breakfast...she knew her brother liked cheese, so maybe she'd go with that. He liked bread too, so that was definitely a yes. And...he once mentioned müesli, which she learnt was just a bunch of oats and fruit from a cook book. So, she would make him some warm bread, put lots of cheese on it (and she meant LOTS because her big brother loved it) and the müesli. Maybe she'd make him tea too. Yeah, that was it, a nice cup of tea would be good.

Liechtenstein got to work measuring, pouring, mixing, heating, melting, and all sorts of things to make her brother's breakfast.

Switzerland woke up to the scent of smoke. "Vhat..." He grumbled, still half asleep. Was part of the house on fire? That was probably it. Oh well, he could put it out easily. Although, he'd have to console Liechtenstein, she'd probably cry from fright...

Liechtenstein! He bolted up, eyes wide. She could be in danger, he had to save her!

Rushing down the stairs, slightly panicked, he found himself in the kitchen as that was the source of the smoke and fumes. The room was completely filled with grey clouds, and he coughed when it filled his lungs with that unpleasant burning. "Bruzzer?" A sweet voice called out. "Liechtenstein, are jou okay?" She seemed to be alright, she was just sitting at the table, swinging her legs with two plates in front of her.

"Ja, I'm okay. I made jou breakfast, do jou like it? I used lots of Sviss cheese. You like zhat kind, ja?" She smiled innocently and gestured towards the plates. Cheese was practically pouring off the sides, and everything was very messed up. It gave off a pleasant aroma though, so he decided it was alright to be eaten.

"Ja, thanks. How fun..." Sitting down, eyes tearing up from the smoke, he jabbed the müesli with a spoon. He was legitimately afraid to eat it, but he couldn't tell Liechtenstein. She was so innocent and hopeful, staring with those big, sparkly eyes of hers and smiling.

"...it's good." It was surprisingly delicious. That simple comment made the girl's face light up like Christmas came early. (It never does though, gee thanks Finny.)

"I'm happy dat jou like it. I worked very hard to make you someting nice, so dis is great!" She said sweetly.

That's when they realized the smoke was coming from the stove, which was on fire.


	2. Liechtenstein and feminine experiences

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongThis was requested by StarWaterTiffy~ /strong/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongI AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I REALLY AM MI SCUSI MI SCUSI MI SCUSI! :(strong/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongPoor Liechtenstein...Ah well. I know some people don't like the idea of girl nations um. Getting that thing...si si, that thing because they think it's illogical, but hey, if you don't like it don't read it. Also, I have NO idea if this is accurate or not, because being the lucky duck thatstrong strongI am, I've never experienced it. So um, it might be kinda incorrect at times. ...I personally think I did a TERRIBLE job with this one. So anyways, please enjoy and grazie for all your support! /strong/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strongDisclaimer: Again, I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Himuraya Hidekaz (I WANT EHHHT) or any countries mentioned. Or brands of things.strong/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"strong-strong/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Liechtenstein woke up to pain. Horrible, horrible, unbearable pain ripping at her stomach. Actually, that was probably why she woke up. Eyes full of tears, she rolled out of her bed slowly so she wouldn't hurt herself more, and struggled to get out of her room.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"That's when she noticed the blood.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""BRUDER!" She screeched, falling over in surprise. Her breath hitched, and the tears fell as she panicked. Was she going to die? What happened?! Why was she bleeding? And where was it coming from...? ...Was she bleeding internally? Maybe that was why her stomach hurt so much. Yes, that was probably it, something had ruptured or broke, and now she was bleeding internally and oh my gosh she was going to die what was she going to do... div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Those thoughts swirled around in her mind as Switzerland crashed through the door, pistol in hand. "Liechtenstein! Vhat happened? Are jou alright? Vha- ...oh." He had been terrified, I mean, his normally quiet and sweet sister was screaming for him at six in the morning! Then, he came in to see her collapsed on the floor, blood covering her clothes. However, even his half-asleep mind had put two and two together, and he spent enough time around Hungary to know what was happening. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"And he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Um...jou're okay. This is uh...normal for girls your age..." His face flushed with embarrassment. He really did not want to have to explain this. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"Sniffling, Liectenstein looked up at him. "Vh-vhat? Vhy? Vhat i-is it?" She was still kind of afraid. But if someone had no knowledge that this would happen eventually, and then it did, they'd be scared too. Blood pouring out of places is very scarring. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""It's um...well j-jou see, vhen girls get to a certain age, they um...get this thing...c-called...periods and it happendsonceamonthokayyou'refine." By now, Swizerland's face was the colour of Romano and Spain's tomatoes. He had spoken very quickly, to avoid being awkward for longer than he had to. He left to get some painkillers.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"When he returned, Liechtenstein was trying to find chocolate. "...um...I'm back..?"div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Bruder, vhere is de chocolate? I vant some, if jou please." She was ruffling through all his drawers, checking all spaces in which chocolate could potentially be found. That may or may not have included Switzerland's secret cheese stash, which just to happened to be composed of every kind of cheese...that wasn't expensive. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""Bruder..you're so frugal..." She sighed. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);""I am NOT." Switzerland huffed, crossing his arms. It was at that moment that Hungary walked in, carrying what she would come to call her, "Liechtenstein Time-of-Month Pad Stash of Secrecy and Feminism". "Hi Lilli~ I heard from Swissy about what happened. So like, Vash, why the heck haven't you done anything? Nono, don't answer, Lilli, come." She said it all in one breath and, taking Liechtenstein's arm, she dragged her off to who knows where.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392);"There was nobody, except for maybe Norway, who had a more perfect poker face than Switzerland did at that moment. div 


End file.
